The American
by Archias
Summary: AU! Harry runs away from the Dursleys when he is six to go to America. Nine years later he is found by Dumbledore. Of course being the hero he is, he will go back to England right away right? Not so fast.
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys at the age of six, shortly after discovering magic. Now, 9 years later, he is found to be living in America. Of course being the hero that Harry is, he will immediately go to England and rid the world of all dark wizards, right? Not so fast.

A/N This story will be taking place in the present, because I keep getting J.K Rowling's dates confused. So Harry would have been born in 1990.

**Chapter One**

**Little Whinging, Surrey, England, June 25, 1996**

Harry Potter was cleaning. Again. This was the fourth day since school had gotten out since the summer and the only things that he had done the whole time were clean the house, weed the garden, and cook the meals. His guardians, The Dursleys, weren't his biggest supporters often treating Harry as though he was a slave. Today, he had finally reached the last room of the house he had to clean. However, it would also be the hardest. Today, Harry was cleaning out the vast attic of Number Four, and was supposed to sort all the boxes and items into piles according to what they did or were for. Harry had almost finished after several hours of extremely exhausting hard work when he saw one final trunk in the corner, covered in so much dust that he could hardly make out the name, Lily Evans, on it. Harry was shocked. Was there finally something that had belonged to his mother in this house telling him about her? Now, Harry was quite smart for his age as well as quite cunning. Being left on his own by his guardians so much had made Harry grow up very quickly. Thus he quickly resolved to hide the trunk in his bedroom, or his cupboard depending on your point of view until he could open the trunk and investigate its contents without the threat of the Dursleys finding out about it. He quickly brought the trunk downstairs and shoved it into the cupboard, before going to find his Aunt Petunia to see what unmanageable task she had come up with for him this time.

Harry finally made it back to his cupboard after having to only cook dinner for the whales masquerading as humans that were his uncle and cousin, and for his aunt. Once inside, Harry waited several hours before he was sure the Dursleys had gone upstairs to open the trunk. Harry found himself unable to guess what could possibly be in side and was thus shocked to find on top of a bunch of books and envelope which said, "Read me First". Deciding to follow the instructions and read whatever was inside, Harry was shocked when a piece of parchment fell out.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, my son, then I fear the worst has happened. James and I are dead and you have been sent to live with your Aunt. Harry if she is treating you fine, then ignore the latter contents of this letter. But first, Harry, I wish to tell you how sorry I am to be unable to tell you this in person or to see you grow up or to see any of the great things that you will have accomplished in life. _

_Now, Harry you must let go of all thoughts you have about magic now, for what I am about to tell you will shock you. Harry, I am a witch, James is a wizard, and you are a wizard. We are all able to do magic. There is another underground world made up of witches and wizards. We conduct ourselves in much the same way as muggles, or non-magic people with our government being the Ministry of Magic. We have schools where everybody goes to learn how to control their magic, such as Hogwarts where your father and I both went. Basically, Harry, there is a hidden world which you are a part of. Now this is the part of the letter that you should ignore if Petunia is treating you fine. However if she is not, read on. Harry, I have always feared that Albus Dumbledore, a friend of ours and the headmaster of Hogwarts, would go against our wishes and place you with the Dursleys where I fear that they may at the very least neglect you. Therefore in the case that such a scenario should happen, I have made preparations. This letter will turn into a portkey, which is one way to get around in the magical world, and take you to Boston in America. It should deposit you into the house of another friend of mine, who will be able to help you get settled. After that Harry, I suggest that you learn as much magic on your own as possible until Dumbledore finds you, in order to return to England. However I must insist that you keep going to muggle school. Harry, the password for the portkey is Magic. Say magic after you have gathered all your belongings and are ready to leave for your new life. _

_With love,_

_Your mother_

To say Harry was shocked after this would be an understatement. It was finally the opportunity he had been waiting for. He was able to escape the Dursleys! Gathering up all of his clothes, which was 2 shirts and one pair of jeans, Harry grabbed the trunk and the letter. Taking one final look around his bedroom for the last five years, Harry uttered the word that would send him into another chapter of his life. "Magic".


	2. Forcibly Taken

**Chapter 1**

**Boston, Massachusetts, America, August 28, 2005**

As Harry strolled through he crowds gathered around Fenway Park, he noticed an odd group of people in front of him. They were all dressed in robes, which Harry could easily pass off as them being wizards albeit slightly retarded ones to have been wearing robes in the middle of muggles, but perhaps they were just unused to muggles. But that was not what made them strange. They were lead by one old man with a long white beard, and there was another slightly younger man who seemed to be walking with a peg leg and a crazy revolving eye. But what made them really strange was that they were headed straight towards Harry. As far as Harry knew he had committed no crimes for which he had been caught nor had he offended any foreign dignitaries recently. Deciding to see if the foreign wizards were there for him he ducked into a small café, where he ate most of his meals. And sure enough, a minute after Harry had sat down at a table in the back corner he saw the wizards enter the café. They looked around before finally spotting him. Playing along, Harry gave them a small wave, which made the really old man smile, and another of his companions, a middle aged man with greasy hair, sneer uncontrollably. Wow, must not be getting any lately, Harry thought.

The wizards strolled over seemingly oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the other occupants of the café. The old man who seemed to be the leader of the group began to speak, "Hello, my boy. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would I be correct in assuming that you are in fact Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Answered Harry deciding to answer truthfully as he remembered Albus Dumbledore from his mother's letter.

"Well then, Harry, we've been searching for you for nine years. You put us in quite a fright, dear boy."

If the man thought to put Harry on a guilt trip it was not working. For Harry had no guilt whatsoever about leaving his slavery behind and putting that life in England behind to start a new one as a wizard here in America. For it was here in America that Harry had made his friends both muggle and wizard, and here that Harry had learned enough about magic to gain his mastery in both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and pass his NEWTs in Transfiguration, Potions, and Ancient Runes. Harry doubted that he would have had the opportunity to learn half as much had he stayed in England. Harry had also learned some of the darker sides of magic, which he knew he would've had no chance to learn in England. As the man was about to open his mouth to go on, Harry's cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment, would you?" Harry picked up his cell phone which had Colt 45 by Afroman as the ringtone causing his visitors to cringe.

"Hello." Harry stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll see you in a half hour at the seats, I'm held up by some unexpected business. K. Peace out." Speaking to Dumbledore again, "Now, you were saying?"

"Harry you must come back to England. You are a wizard. You must come back to learn magic and help us in the war against Lord Voldemort, the man who killed your parents. Harry, we need your help."

Apparently, these men were under the impression that Harry did not know he was a wizard, and that he had never learned any magic. Also, they seemed to think he wanted to fight in a war. Were they crazy?

"So, you want me to come to England in order to fight a man who killed the parents that I don't remember. Also, you want a 15 year old to fight in a war? Are you crazy? I won't give up my life here with my friends just to go back to fight in a war where I could be killed. So, I don't care who you are, go back to England and have adults fight the wars and the teenagers chill."

"Ah, Harry, I was afraid you wouldn't want to come. However, you must. Severus, if you would do your part of the plan." The man with greasy hair stepped forward. The last thing Harry saw was him reaching into his robes and starting to draw his wand. Then it all went black.

**Grimmauld Place, London, England August 29, 2005**

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was the old man, Dumbledore. "You" he spat, "How dare you take me from my home, have me abandon my friends, and bring me to this filthy house."

"Ah, Harry, although I must say I'm sorry you were unable to be brought peacefully, it was necessary for you to return to England. Don't you see, this is your home. And my dear boy, don't worry, there are plenty of children your age who would love to be an acquaintance of yours, or even friends. For you see Harry, you are famous. Harry you are The-Boy-Who-Lived, a hero of wizarding Britain. We need you to fight in our war with Lord Voldemort, who wants to exterminate all muggles, or people with no magic, or those with muggle parents. We've been looking for you for nine years, Harry, to no avail. Now that you are back, you will be able to learn magic. Doesn't that excite you? Soon, you will be attending Hogwarts, with other children your age. Of course, you will have to work hard to catch up but I have faith you can do it."

"Whatever, old man." Harry replied disdainfully. "You wouldn't happen to have any food around here, would you?"

"Of course", replied Dumbledore cheerfully, eyes twinkling, "after you get changed, if you would go down the stairs to the kitchen, you'll find some food as well as a couple of people who want to meet you." Harry was beginning to wonder why Dumbledore was always this cheerful. It was really starting to annoy him.

"Hold on a second, you wouldn't happen to have any clean clothes I can borrow, would you?" Without responding, Dumbledore merely pointed to the closet and left the room. Inside, Harry found all of his clothes from the muggle apartment he lived in. Deciding to shock them, Harry decided to avoid all the extra wizard garments they had put in and wear his normal clothes. He put on a pair of jeans, a Boston Red Sox t-shirt, and a backwards baseball hat, before proceeding out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As Harry strolled into the kitchen, all conversations ceased and everyone turned to stare at him. Harry ignored all there gazes and went to what seemed to be the only open seat at the table, next to a boy who looked to be about his age and a girl who also seemed to be about his age. Harry thought they might have been siblings because there hair was the same putrid red. Across from him was a girl with incredibly frizzy, curly hair. As everyone continued staring at him Harry was beginning to get a little freaked out. Finally he said," Look I know I'm hot but there's no need to stare."

This comment caused identical boys who had the same red hair as the people Harry was currently sitting between to burst out laughing, and most to look a little ashamed and resume their conversations. However the man with the greasy hair who had stunned Harry, when they kidnapped him, sneered at Harry and said, "Typical Potter Arrogance."

"Hey man, calm down, you gotta stop hatin." Harry said mystified as to why this man would hate him. The man simply sneered again, and turned away. Although most had stopped staring, the boy on Harry's left had not, which was freaking Harry out. "Yo, man, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm straight, so you can stop now." This caused the boy to blush a most embarrassing shade of red and respond, "Sorry. I'm not gay don't worry. Anyways, I'm Ron Weasley, she's Hermione Granger," pointing to the girl across from Harry with the bushy hair, "and she's Ginny Weasley, my sister." He said while pointing to the girl next to Harry.

"So, Harry, you must be excited to be starting Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Not particularly." Harry responded curtly hoping she would take the hint and stop talking to him. He really didn't like cheerful people.

However, she seemed to have not noticed Harry's tone, and started to talk about how great it was, and how great the teachers were. Harry did not think she could have used a more monotone voice or spoke about a more boring subject. However, at least he was able to eat while she was doing. However, he eventually ran out of food. Finally, she began to talk about how great the headmaster was. How Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever, as well as the greatest headmaster ever. This was the last straw for Harry.

"You know, while all this is riveting, I do have more interesting things to do. You know, like stare at a wall. Or perhaps something even more interesting, watching paint dry. Hermione, was that her name, not that Harry cared looked very upset and as though she was about to cry, and ran from the room. The boy next to Harry, got up staring angrily at Harry, as though trying to intimidate Harry. It almost worked. Actually it wasn't even close. Harry had seen mice more intimidating that him.

"Are you trying to accomplish something with that gaze? All its doing is annoying me, so if you would please leave I'd appreciate it. Thanks." And with that Harry turned his back to the boy, who left, and began to start a conversation with the girl next to him, Ginny perhaps?

"So, how many of the people here are you related to you, or is all of England cursed with having identical hair colors?"

"No, actually I have six brothers who all have red hair, and then my mom and dad are over there. We just have a large family. By the way, I wanted to thank you for shutting Hermione up, she doesn't listen to any of us, and really annoys me specifically because I have to share a room with her. It's about time somebody put her in her place." Ginny said.

"Well, I do live to serve, if only to serve myself. Actually that was awful, never mind. Anyways, what do you people do around here for fun?"

"Umm, actually we haven't had much leisure time, we've had to clean this house to get it fit for human habitation. So really I haven't done anything fun in a while. It kinda sucks actually."

Harry was beginning to like this girl. "Well, I guess I'll head back to my room then and do some interesting things. You know, stare at a wall. Peace I'll see you later." And leaving the girl laughing slightly, Harry retreated to his room and did some interesting things. You know, staring at 2 walls at the same time.

Any thoughts, comments, suggestions or anything else welcome. This is not automatically going to be Harry Ginny she's just the one of Ron Hermione and her I like the most. Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader that would be appreciated greatly.


	3. The End of Summer

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England August 29, 2005**

After Harry was safely in the comforts of his room, which was almost exactly like the one he had at his apartment except for the annoying bright colors, the lack of a TV or anything entertaining, and that it was in England.. Here he was, 3000 miles away from his home, kidnapped by men who thought their leader could do no wrong. How could they be so naïve to think that he would just accept that he was kidnapped and taken away from his friends. Also they took him away from his greatest pleasure in life, Dunkin Donuts coffee! The nerve they showed. However, Harry was not worried. He knew his friends would figure out he was kidnapped fairly quickly as they were both smart and powerful. He was confident they would find him soon because of all the connections they had. After all, his best friend was the son of a powerful witch and the head of the CIA. They would find him in at most a month. But for now, Harry would play along with his captors. He would pretend that he was fine with staying if only a little upset at being taken from his friends and the muggle world. Anyways, there were almost 10 adult wizards in the house, and although he may have been able to defeat them, he would most likely get injured and be forced to wander the streets of London waiting for Dumbledore to find him, unable to apparate to America. Also, one never knew. He may stumble upon a gold mine at Hogwarts, after all his mother had told him he would have to return someday. Yes, he decided he would stay for now, if only to see why his mother wanted him to return and also to see if, however unlikely it was, something useful was taught at Hogwarts.

Thinking further Harry decided it was probably a good idea to keep his magic hidden. Who knew what plans they had for him once he was educated. All Harry knew was that they wanted him to fight a war, and although Harry was no coward, he had no desire to fight in a war and perhaps die. He would let them teach him in whatever way they wanted. The British were supposedly taught far less in school than was adequate for a working wizard, at least according to a few sources he had. How hard could it be to pretend that he didn't know any magic? A few minutes after Harry had started reading a thoroughly muggle book about baseball, his door opened and in walked two of the men he had seen earlier in the kitchen. They both looked extremely excited, which could only mean trouble as far as Harry was concerned. One of them had long, dark hair with an aristocratic face, and expensive robes, however he did have a slightly sunken look under his ryes. The other looked to be older, with his hair starting to gray, and to be exceptionally tired.

"Hello Harry," began the one who looked older, "I am Remus Lupin. I once was a friend of your parents, and I was crushed when you disappeared. It's great that you're back with us! Dumbledore finally found you, you had that great man worried sick. My friend here is Sirius Black who is your godfather and technically your legal guardian." Wow, could these guys blow Dumbledore a little more, Harry wondered. And my legal guardian, there goes all the legal action, they do have the right to make me stay here, but where were theses guys when I was with the Dursleys.

"Harry, we have been given the task to train you in magic by Dumbledore," continued Sirius, "but we would also like to get to know you. Harry, once we took care of you as a baby, and we hope to get to know you again. We're sorry that you had to spend all that time without magic or parents, but now we want to make it up to you. Harry we're willing to tell you anything you want to know about your parents. But let's save all that for later, for now, why don't you go to bed, because we have to get an early start in the morning. Dumbledore wants us to go and get you a wand and then train you in the next two days before you go to Hogwarts so that hopefully we can get you past the level of a second year. However we'll see how it goes. But for now, good night, unless you have any immediate questions." Harry was amazed at how much these guys like Dumbledore. He didn't seem that great, after all he had just kidnapped Harry. Didn't that resonate with anyone? They all seemed to think that he would be so glad to get away form the non-magical world. Really, what was wrong with muggles. Now, Harry didn't think that any of them hated muggles, but they still seemed to think that muggles were slightly below them, and therefore the quality of life must somehow be worse. Not having any questions that he thought wouldn't completely blow his cover as a non-magical person, Harry merely wished them good night. Several minutes after they left, Harry remembered what he had meant to ask them. Where was the TV or the computer? Surely there must be something to do in this house. However, having nothing better to do, Harry lay down and went to sleep.

**Grimmauld Place, London, England August 30, 2005 6:30 A.M.**

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of loud banging on his door and a feminine voice saying, "Harry, wake up dear, your leaving at seven to get a wand." Wow, the irony in that statement, Harry thought. Harry got out of bed, took a shower and put on some clothes, a pair of baggy jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt to go along with his baseball hat, before meeting Sirius and Remus in the kitchen, which somehow was still the only room that Harry had been in the house besides his bedroom. Whatever.

The kitchen was empty when Harry entered save for the two men sitting in the corner. They smiled at Harry and greeted him, but he merely grunted back not being real cheerful to have got up at this ungodly time. He looked around for some coffee, but was only able to find tea. Disappointed, Harry sat down a fair distance away from the two men planning on eating nothing, and apparently drinking nothing since there was no coffee. However, he might as well ask. "Do you guys have any coffee in this house?" he questioned.

"Coffee, no sorry. Do you want some breakfast? Toast or anything?" Sirius answered looking as though he would be eager to get Harry anything.

"No, I'm good, I don't eat breakfast much."

"What? Breakfast is a very important meal. However, if you want to sacrifice your health like that, feel free." Sirius responded.

"Okay" Harry said. If the man was trying to accomplish something, it really wasn't working. Harry was wishing he was still in bed, so he put his head down and tried to fall asleep. However this was not to be, as the other man, Remus, asked him another question. "So Harry, you must be excited to get your wand?"

"Oh, yes, I'm bursting with excitement I'm surprised you can't tell. This has got to be one of the more exciting moments of my life, right up there with reading _Romeo and Juliet." _Harry said all this while sitting with his head on the table not moving his body an inch.

"You liked that play, too? I loved it. I especially liked when…." Remus was now talking quite excitedly, further putting Harry in a bad mood. Could anybody around here take a hint, or were they all retarded? Shortly later, Sirius interrupted Remus, still rambling about the play, and said that it was time to go.

"Harry, we will be taking this portkey to Ollivander's, the wand shop. A portkey enables us to move from place to place in an instant all by touching a simple object. We will only be going to Ollivander's because Dumbledore thinks it is too much of a security risk to let you be seen out in the open, since you don't know any magic. You'll get your books at Hogwarts. Just touch this ball." That sounded kinda wrong, Harry thought, we're going to a wand shop by touching a ball. I'm starting to get a little freaked out. Nevertheless, Harry touched the ball and an instant later he felt himself hit solid ground. Looking around, Harry saw an incredibly dusty, disorganized place which was packed from wall to wall with small boxes, each of different lengths. Seemingly out of nowhere Harry saw an old man materialize causing him to flinch a little in shock. Behind him he heard Remus and Sirius jump in fright, as they too saw the man. "Harry Potter," the old man's voice was hardly above a whisper, "I have waited a long time for this moment. You come to me almost five years too late, but you still have the looks of your parents. They too stood in that very spot and received their wands." As the man was saying this he began to measure the length of Harry's arms, legs, chest, and pretty much everything you could think of. Harry failed to see how this was necessary as when he had bought his first wand he merely had to run his hand over the wands, to see if they felt right. He guessed it was different in England.

"Your wand arm is your right, am I correct?" the old man questioned as though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"I think I have the perfect wand for you, Mr. Potter, just give me a minute to find it." And with that Harry saw the old man wander off into the rows off boxes. After a minute of uncomfortable silence with Sirius and Remus, for the place had the same atmosphere as a library, the old man returned. "Here it is, Mr. Potter, just pick it up, and give it a whirl." Harry did so, and from the moment he picked it up, he could tell it was the right wand for him. He waved it, feeling slightly foolish, since he knew that it was the right wand, and was surprised to see sparks of all colors fly out. That hadn't happened before. However before Harry was able to go back over to Sirius and Remus to return to Grimmauld Place, the old man whispered in his ear that his wand was the brother to Voldemort's wand. Deciding to think more on this later, Harry paid the man, and was reminded by the old man to polish his wand often. Harry burst out laughing when the man said this, but was looked at strangely by the other three, so he just laughed harder. Finally controlling himself, Harry touched the ball again and returned to Grimmauld Place.

When they were deposited back into the kitchen, Harry was surprised to see that everyone was up already. Taking a better look around the kitchen, Harry noticed that it was full of antiques; the stove looked like it was about 400 years old. They really like to keep up with the new technology here in England. Also he noticed that the table seemed to be longer as there was no more light, about 10 chairs could fit on either side. There seemed to be about 15 of the chairs occupied, the 4 children with red hair, Weasleys perhaps, their father, and close to 10 other adults. The old red-headed woman came bustling over to them almost as soon as they arrived, looking slightly stressed at cooking for so many people. "Hello, Harry, you must be hungry now since you didn't have anything to eat before you left?" This woman apparently felt it was her duty to mother every poor soul that wandered into her kitchen.

"No, I'm fine; I'm just excited to finally be practicing magic soon." Harry grimaced inwardly as he said this, thinking about how he sounded. However, it was a necessary act to keep up if he was to convince them that he was alright with staying. He would have plenty of targets to take his anger out on once the adults were out of earshot. At this point, Lupin interrupted, "Yes, we do need to train, Harry in magic, so if you will excuse us, we will be going upstairs." Harry was thankful to the man for getting him out of this situation, Harry hated when woman he didn't know tried to mother him. You know, because it happens all the time. However, at the same time, Harry knew he was going to have to work hard if he was to keep his abilities hidden. Following Lupin out of the kitchen, Harry was led upstairs to one of the many rooms that this house seemed to have where he was subjected to the most exciting time of his life. No, really, it was interesting to pretend to not know how to do stuff that you knew so well. However, Harry gave his best effort, and pretended to progressively get better, taking several attempts to master new spells, and then after being better at spells that Harry knew were similar to the spells he already knew. They paused only briefly to have sandwiches staying in the same room, before resuming their practice. By the time dinnertime rolled around, Harry was so bored he though it might actually have been more fun to read _Romeo and Juliet._ Finally, Remus announced they were done, and led Harry back down to the kitchen. However, Harry's jubilation at being let out of practice disappeared as he saw that somehow the only open seat was between the boy with the flaming hair, and the most interesting girl, the one with the bushy hair.

"Wow, it's so great to be sitting next to you guys again! I mean, maybe we can continue our fascinating topics of conversation again. I mean just think, you," he said while pointing to the girl, "can tell me about school again, and you" he pointed to the boy at this point, "can talk about whatever you talk about." Harry remarked with a decidingly condescending tone hoping it would allow him a peaceful dinner, where perhaps he could talk to Ginny about something. She seemed far cooler that the other two. However, unfortunately, both the girl and the boy perked up when they heard his words, apparently taking them to be encouraging. Honestly, was everybody around here retarded? Deciding that at least he should learn their names, as insults were always more insulting when they were personal, Harry was almost shocked to learn that they were Ron and Hermione. Of course the common boy would have a common name, and the nerd was obviously from a family of nerds. Maybe not, because after all, everybody names their child after an obscure character in a Shakespeare play right? Anyways, the boy began to drone on about how great quidditch was and about his favorite team, some random team, like the Chudley Cannibals or something, before being interrupted by Hermione, "Honestly, Ron, he doesn't want to hear about sports, he would obviously much rather hear about Hogwarts." Of course rather than asking for his opinion, which was that they should both never talk again, she began to resume her tone from the night before. Harry was, of course very interested. In the food of course, because to his shock it was quite good. He looked across the table at Ginny, to see if she shared his enthrallment, but all he got in return was a smile and a nod at Hermione, before pretending to fall asleep. Harry agreed whole heartedly. ? Once again, Harry felt the need to straighten Hermione out. Deciding on the pretext of light conversation, Harry began, "Hermione, do you do well in school?"

"Of course, Harry, I get all the best grades in everything…" and proceeded to ramble for a while before Harry eventually interrupted her. "So, do people think you're pretty clever?"

"Yes." She replied a bit unsure as to where he was leading this conversation.

"Well then, why can't you take a hint and see that I don't care. Shut up about school, I really don't care. And you," rounding on Ron, Harry said, "Nobody cares what you think about quidditch. It isn't even that good. There are at least 3 muggle sports better. So shut up and leave me the fuck alone." While Harry didn't actually believe this, it served his purposes quite well. Both of them rose from the table, Ron with his face flushed looking slightly mad at Harry, if you were to call murderous slightly mad, and Hermione, once again about to burst into tears. Well, at least she has a thick skin, Harry thought. Once they left, Harry turned his attention to Ginny who was silently applauding. "I'm impressed, neither of them would shut up for the last two months, and wouldn't listen to any of us, yet in the last two days, you've managed to get them to finally stop talking twice. I'm about to get on my knees to thank you. Ginny said smiling.

"It might be a little early in our relationship for you to be on your knees Ginny, but of course I will take your praise with humility. For I already know, that I am the greatest man in the world." Ginny had blushed a bright shade of red at his first comment, but didn't seem to really mind. Which was good, because Harry made far too many jokes with sexual innuendo with them, so if you were to chill with him, you had to be ready for it. In truth, Harry at least didn't have any romantic feelings toward Ginny. However, after that briefly awkward moment they spent a while to getting to know each other, well at least Harry learned some things about Ginny, while the most she got out of him was his favorite color. This was turquoise, in case you're wondering. After a short while, Sirius called Harry down to the other end of the table. "Harry, as your godfather, I feel I should fill you in on what's happening in the Wizarding World. So you no there was a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who killed your parents and was destroyed by you, right?" Receiving Harry's nod, he continued, "Right, so at this time I was thrown in prison for supposedly betraying your parents to him. I stayed there for nine years, until Dumbledore found enough evidence to get my pardon." Ah, so that was why the man was so loyal to Dumbledore. It made sense, however if he had already destroyed this dark lord, why did the need him? "Now I'm sure you're wondering why we need you to help in a war if this dark lord was defeated. Well, he has risen again sing an incredibly dark ritual, which used the blood of Cedric Diggory. Luckily, Diggory was able to escape due to Voldemort forgetting about him, so he was able to warn Dumbledore. Dumbledore of course immediately took steps to fight Dumbledore recalling The Order of the Phoenix, whose headquarters you are now in. However, Voldemort's been quiet lately, so were having a hard time convincing people that he's returned. So pretty much, all were doing is following death eaters, and recruiting. And now Harry, I must ask you to go upstairs, as we are about to begin another meeting." Of course, the infallible Dumbledore returns. He obviously had never done a thing wrong. And speak of the devil, there he was now. Wow, did Harry just call Dumbledore the devil; he should immediately get on his knees and pray for forgiveness. Dumbledore was God. "Ah, Harry, my boy, How are you settling in?" Dumbledore asked kindly with his eyes twinkiling. Seriously, who does that? Asking for things kindly gets you nowhere. Wait were his eyes twinkling? Harry had read that that was a sign of Legilimency, thinking quickly, he quickly shoved some muggle memories to the front, after all it wouldn't do for a muggle to have Occlumency shields, would it? However, he responded, "Oh fine sir, it's so fun to 300 miles away from your friends. And from your old life. You know, its pretty fun here." When he was talking to Dumbledore, Harry was just unable to contain himself , he hated the man. Merely smiling serenely at Harry, Dumbledore turned away from Harry, and walked to converse with other people in the kitchen. Harry was extremely frustrated by the company in this house. I mean, did anyone ever appreciate a sarcastic joke. Frustrated, Harry went up to his room, annoyed that he somehow forgot to ask why even his iPod didn't work in this house. Harry went to bed early that night frustrated by the lack of anything to do.

The next day passed pretty quickly for Harry, as it was a merely a repetition of the previous, He practiced magic again, ate dinner next to a finally silent Ron and Hermione, somehow forgot to ask his question again and went to bed early, hopeful that at Hogwarts, there would finally be some interesting companions for him.

A/N: Although I actually like Sirius, he works better as one of Dumbledore's lackeys. Laos about his lack of playfulness, I think one would lose all traces of their innocence after spending 9 years in a prison with monsters that make you relieve your worst memories.


End file.
